


Pegasus Weed

by JessieMckay



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25962985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessieMckay/pseuds/JessieMckay
Summary: Just a brief introductionEnd of Irresistible
Kudos: 2





	Pegasus Weed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inthractus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inthractus/gifts).



Quoted from Irresistible

"So everyone here uh back to normal?" asked John

"We are still fine John" said Elisabeth, rolling her eyes

"No lingering desires? Secret longings for his touch?" asked John smirking

Carson and Elisabeth glared at him, as he laughed

"It's embarrassing enough without youse constantly reminding us, thank you" snapped Carson

"All right, all right" laughed John

He turned and patted Rodney's shoulder

"Hey buddy, i better get back and clean your quarters before the next scout" John said, as he rushed off

The story continues

"Right" said Rodney, as he turned to go and Carson blocked his way

"Rodney youse burn all tha herb, before i mix some with ya morning coffee and make youse work in mae infirmary for the rest of ya days."

"You wouldn't" he said

"Just try me" he said, folding his arms

"Ok, ok, don't lose you head”

"All of the herb" said Elisabeth

"Ok" he said, as he rushed away and they both rolled their eyes.

"At least we get to tease John about this tomorrow" said Carson and Elisabeth nodded

Rodney stood by the furnace, chucking the stuff in and closing the door. He put some in his pocket, it wasn’t all going to be destroyed and he had an idea.  
The next morning he sat at breakfast and John came over, sitting opposite him and smiling at him sweetly.

"Uh morning Colonel” he said 

“Mckay, you ever do anything like that to me again and I will personally take you for sparring practice.”

“I had to burn it all anyway, maybe you will be sympathetic to how we feel now. Carson was mortified and you kept rubbing it in.”

“You mean you did it to teach me a lesson because I was hurting Carson’s feelings, rather than get your quarters cleaned for free.”

“Of course, I am not that shallow.”

“Ok Mckay, then I won’t take it personally.”

Rodney sat in his lab, working on his computer and everyone had gone to lunch. There were footsteps and he looked up, to see Carson heading over with a tray.

“Hello Carson, is something the matter?”

“No I just thought I would bring youse lunch, instead of having to scrape youse off ya desk later.  
Preventative medicine, interesting right.”

“You know how I feel about your witch doctor skills Carson”

“Very true but as mae very good friend for sticking up to the Colonel for me, it’s the least I can do.”

Rodney gazed at him, shaking his head and laughing. 

“You’re a nutter Carson”

He chuckled and tucked in to his lunch

“Listen I am going fishing on the pier tomorrow, maybe youse should join mae"

“I have a project” he said 

“It is ya day off Rodney, as ya friend youse should spend some time with mae because the Colonel won’t believe ya fib lad”

“My…my fib, he was threatening to take me for sparring practice with him. Besides you are my friend Carson, my best friend when you are not sticking needles in me.”

“Tha’s nice Rodney, though next time I am not ya excuse get me lad or I will nae be so forgiving”

“Got it Carson and count me in for fishing, it’s the least I can do.”


End file.
